


Репка

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Series: В некотором царстве, тихом государстве [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Репка

Присмотрелась капитан Эйде к команде, да и решила: «заберу Эмиля с собой в Норвегию!»

— Поехали, — говорит, — мой славный воин! Будешь моей правой рукой. Ходить у моих соплеменников в почете и уважении.

Обрадовался Эмиль такой возможности и согласился. Только его друг Лалли к тому времени чужой язык выучил и понял слова «я», «ехать» и «Норвегия». Не хотел Лалли и сам среди шумных норвежцев работать, и Эмиля отпускать. Замотал головой, давай знаками отговаривать.

— Зарплата хорошая, — поет Сигрюн.

Вцепился Лалли в Эмиля, тянет-потянет, вытянуть не может. Позвал Лалли Онни. Тот не захотел кузена в опасную страну отпускать, единственную кровиночку, которой только на поездку в Швецию разрешение давал.

— Отдельное жилье, — добавляет Сигрюн.

Лалли за Эмиля, Онни за Лалли, тянут-потянут, вытянуть не могут.

Позвали они Рейнира. Рейнир тоже расставаться с друзьями не хочет, а в Норвегии его в военные маги не возьмут, как не иммунного.

— До капитана можешь дослужиться, — обещает Сигрюн Эмилю.

Лалли за Эмиля, Онни за Лалли, Рейнир за Онни, тянут-потянут, вытянуть не могут.

Позвал Рейнир на помощь Миккеля. Посмотрел тот на собравшийся зоопарк, сгреб всех в охапку и унес на корабль до Норвегии, чтобы голову никому не морочили и расставаться никому не пришлось.

А что охотиться придется на гигантов, Сигрюн сказала, только когда корабль полпути прошел и сбегать на спасательных шлюпках стало поздно.

Так капитан Эйде себе самую колоритную команду и набрала. И быстро команда прославилась в хорошем и плохом смыслах, но это уже совсем другая сказка.


End file.
